She's A Lady
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Edward Cullen is in love with Bella Swan but she already has a boyfriend who doesn't care about her. Just a short fanfic. OOC Jacob.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or She's A Lady.

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.-She's A Lady; Forever The Sickest Kids_

--------------------------------------------------------------

I can't stand watching him treat her that way. She could do so much better than that. She could find a man who really truly loved her. And yet she continues in that so-called relationship. As much as I can't wait for the day they finally break up, I also dread it because it undoubtedly means the day she will not be happy. Any time she is unhappy, I am devestated because although she is unaware of it, she is my life. She is Bella Swan and I am Edward Cullen and I love her more than life itself. I would give anything in the world to be able to love her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated; like a lady.

That stupid boyfriend of her's doesn't seem to realize just how lucky he really is. Every guy in the school would kill to have a girl like Bella, but I know that I'm the only guy who loves her. I know that because I see the way they look at her, like she's just a piece of meat. Although I can't read their minds, I can definately tell you what's going on inside of them and it is nothing modest, that's for sure. They're practically undressing her with their eyes, her boyfriend included. That is, when he even bothers to look at her. He's usually too busy messing around with his friends or staring at other girls. I know Bella sees him look at other girls like that, but she just keeps going on as if it's nothing. But it isn't nothing. It is everything. She should never be with a boy who doesn't love her, who doesn't respect her.

I walk down the hall headed to my favorite class, biology. I don't enjoy the class so much as getting to sit next to Bella, sharing a lab with her, and sometimes the occasional bumping of our knees under the table. Those are the days I live for; an accidental touch that send lightning bolts through my skin. I'm thinking about this when I notice Jacob Black, the stupid boyfriend of the love of my life leaning up against a locker, one arm supporting his weight with a girl leaning back against the locker, practically pinned down by him. He's whispering something in her ear and she lets out a high pitched giggle. I feel a shock of hatred for him that grows suddenly when I see Bella stop in her tracks on the other side of the hall, seeing them. Her eyes glisten with tears before she hastily turns around, in the direction of the girl's bathroom. My hands clench into fists as I run after her. She doesn't seem to hear my calling her name, or she's just ignoring me because she just keeps speed-walking before walking into the bathroom, closing the door in my face.

"Bella?" I say gently, knocking on the door. I get no response except the muffled sobs escaping from the crack beneath the door. "Are you okay?" Still no response. I let out a sigh before opening the door. I have to admit, I have never been in a girls' bathroom and this was much different than what the girls act like it was. In fact, it was exactly the same as the boys' bathroom, just cleaner and there weren't any urinals.

Bella is sitting with her back against the wall, her face in her bent knees. I sit down beside her.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." I whisper. She looks up, her milk chocolate eyes filled with salty tears.

"It's not your fault. I shoudn't have ever gone out with him in the first place." She chokes out. I wrap a hesitant arm around her shoulders.

"You're right. He isn't a very good guy. But you'll be okay. Besides, he is missing out on the best girl in the world, and he doesn't even know it." A blush creeps upon her wet, teary face at my words. "Don't be embarrassed, it's true. And he should know better than to treat a lady like he did. You are lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with."

"Thanks." She whispers and lays her head on my shoulders.

"You're welcome." I reply. Never would I have imagined that the moment I have imagined every day, the moment during which I would hold her in my arms would happen in a girls' bathroom with mascara streaks beneath her eyes. But I was okay with it because even if she wasn't mine yet, she at least had a better chance at being happy, and that is all I can really ask for.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are deeply appreciated! And please check out my other fanfic, Everything We Had. It's a work-in-process and I would love some more readers!


End file.
